lovers flower blooms
by masterminor
Summary: femslash i own nothing don't like don't read no summary


**hey****there all i'm back again**

** i own nothing**

**by masterminor on with the show**

sam was at her house waitng for cathy to arrive she was going to take cathy to the dentist today.

DING DONG

in comes cathy.

"hi sam ready to leave"said cathy vainly trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"yep all set how bout you, you sound nervous"said sam knowingly.

cathy's expresion soured "come on let's get this over with."

they arrive at the dentist cathy tries to remain calm but to no avail. sam took notice.

"don't worry you'll be fine"said sam smiling.

cathy smiled back "thanks."

they finish without incident and leave. (a/n bet some of you readers thought i was gonna do the icarly scene huh. not in this fanfic.)

"it's getting late cathy we should go to bed i called mr. smith he said you could stay over and my parents aren't here so there's nothing they can do"said sam.

"ok sam"said cathy.

they decide to both sleep on the floor in the livingroom. soon cathy is fast alseep but sam is awake reading.

sam hears cathy muttering something being the little sneak she is decides to try something she read in the book. if you talk to a person sleeping they will respond without waking. (a/n not sure if thats true.)

"cathy"whispered sam.

"sam"responded sleeping cathy.

"yeah it's me what were you just mumbling about"said sam.

"telling you that i'm transgender"said sleeping cathy.

"you are?" asked sam stunned.

"yeah"said cathy still asleep.

"ok then goodnight"said sam.

"night I love you"said cathy still asleep.

sam was stunned again. "what?"

"I love you as in i'm in love with you I have been since I saw your profile bio before we came to earth"said cathy still alseep.

sam then decided to go to sleep and talk to cathy in the morning.

THE NEXT MORNING

"good morning did you sleep well"asked cathy.

"good morning yeah i slept well"said sam.

"good"said cathy.

"but not as well as you apperently"said sam she was determined to get to the bottom of last night.

"what do you mean"asked cathy confused.

"I mean you were talking in your sleep last night"said sam.

"what did I say?"asked cathy.

"oh nothing bad just that you were transgender is it true"said sam

cathy sighed "yes it's true."

sam hugged cathy and cathy got those warm butterflies again "it's ok"said sam.

"thanks for accepting me"said cathy.

"it's nothing new to me I always accepted you"said sam.

"did I say anything else"asked cathy.

"you said that your ... in love with me"said sam.

cathy was shocked and angry with herself she told her. after all the years of secret admiration it would now end. sam would reject her as even a friend.

"but i'm ok with that"said sam not even beleiveing she had.

"you are"said cathy hopeful. here was her shovel now she'd dig her way out.

"yeah we can't help who we fall in love with so why get angry besides I should be honored"said sam.

"how do you feel about me"asked cathy bolder then she felt.

"I don't know"said sam.

"would it be ok if I kissed you I been wanting to since we became best friends"asked cathy.

sam though she felt awkward decided there was no harm "sure."

cathy felt VERY happy. she walked toward sam pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her lips. on sam's side as cathy's lips touched hers she felt very warm inside she relised maybe she did love cathy. she decided to find out so she started kissing back. when cathy felt sam kiss her back she felt on cloud 900.

sam was totally engulfed by warmth as was cathy. minutes later they break apart. cathy looks into sam's eyes searching for the answers she so desprerately desired. and she found them in her eyes spoke her mind and it said "I love you." but cathy wondered would she say them aloud.

sam was in heaven she did love cathy she needed her to say those words again. "say it cathy"said sam.

cathy knew what she ment "I love you samantha manson."

sam pulled her into a passionate kiss much like in movies.

"I love you too cathrine smith"sam said.

sam cuddled closer to cathy twirling her fingers in her hair. cathy stood hugging her looking like a child with her mom.

"and I always will"sam said causeing them both to smile.

**the end**


End file.
